Tsuchimaru
Introduction Tsuchimaru is one of the Four Arch Generals of Menou, who commands his own personal troops. He is known as "Tsuchimaru the Great Inferno", due to his unique art, "Soul of Kagutsuchi" he is able to tap and use the power of one the five enforcers of Founding Emperor Kaishi, for which he is the successor of Kagutsuchi power. He is currently stationed imprisoned in Menou's deepest prison by his own violation to calm himself down, due to his very violent temper Background Much of Tsuchimaru past is unknown, but after an incident involving him and Chitsujo, he later rose up to became the second Arch General and the latest successor of the soul of Kagutsuchi. Appearance He is an incredibly muscular man with fiery red hair and golden eyes. Personality In contrast to most people of Menou, Tschiumaru is said to posses a very violent temper. Fūgetsu even stated that due to his temper, he would have sparked up a direct conflict of Rakuen even sooner in the war. As such he can be very rash, suggesting to attack Rakuen imminently after the war started, in a attempt it would end the conflict sooner. However, despite his violent temperament, he has enough self control to realizes his actions would bring more harm to his kingdom than good. Because of awareness of his temper, Tschiumaru willingly imprisoned himself, in an attempt to calm himself down. This shows his love and loyalty for his country outweighs his temper. Fitting his rank as a Arch General, he is a very skilled leader, who is loved and respected by his troops. Even during imprisonment, he takes his duties very seriously, always ask for latest war updates, and is aware that if he marched towards Rakuen his Gates would follow him, and is aware it would lead to their deaths, showing a kind and unselfish side of him. He hold his king Chitsujo in very high regard, as he was ashamed of how his imprisonment was the best help for his king during the war for the time being, even asked an attendant to relay a message to his king to apologies for refusing to leave his cell. Five World War: One Piece Campaign Relationships Alliance Menou Chitsujo He is loyal to his king like the rest of the Arch Generals, however he will voice his opinions if they don't match with his king's, such as while Chitsujo wanted to help the otherworlds grow strong enough to face Rakuen, Tsuchimaru suggested to attack Rakuen instead, hoping to end the war sooner. However, Tsuchimaru still follows his orders as he is aware his ideas will not work in the long run. Chitsujo holds Tsuchimaru in high regard, as he does with the other Arch Generals, and has his trust. During his imprisonment, he asked the attendant to deliver a message to his king to apologies for refusing to leave his cell. Arch Generals His relationship with the other Arch Generals seems to be a bit mix, as they disapprove of his violent temper. However, they do seem him as a comrade and respect him, as they mentioned how they praised his leadership skills and how he is well loved respected by his troops. Troops He is held in very high regard by his troops and is loved and respected by him, despite his violent temper. His Gates are very loyal to him and in return Tsuchimaru cares for them, as Tsuchimaru stated that his twelve Gates would march with him to Rakuen, even though it would lead them to their deaths. Powers and Abilities As one of the Four Arch Generals, Tsuchimaru holds authority over the army of Menou. Tsuchimaru is also a very powerful individual in his own right, as an Arch General he bridges the gap between the Seven Saint Warriors and the officers of Menou. As the strongest Arch General, his strength is held in high regard by his king, Chitsujo and his fellow Arch Generals, as Fūgetsu stated that his strength will be a great addition to the Alliance, once he released himself from Menou's prison to calm his temper down. Master Tactician Immense Reiki Power: As the strongest Arch General, Tsuchimaru holds an immense amount of Reiki energy, more than the other Arch Generals. Another Arch General mentioned his strength would be a great addition to the Alliance strength. His power is so great, he needs to be restrained by chains and stockades that were designed to seal his power to calm himself, due to his violent temper. Art Soul of Kagutsuchi: Tsuchimaru posses an unique Art, an Art that allows him to tap into his soul and access the power of Kagutsuchi, one of the five elite warriors of Chitsujo and Konton's father, Kaishi. This is known as Soul of Kagutsuchi, and it gives Tsuchimarua all of Kagutsuchi's powers. Trivia Category:Watcher's Race Category:Menou Category:Immense Power Category:Arch Generals Category:Male Category:Five World War Series Category:Keen Intellect Category:Commander Category:Alliance Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Huge Appetite Category:Military Personnel